Back to the Old West
by MartyMcBean
Summary: Marty Jr. and Marlene have to head back to the Old West to rescue Doc and Suzy - but they run into some trouble and meet their father.
1. Chapter 1

Marlene McFly and her brother, Marty Junior, boarded the time traveling Jaguar. They set the time circuits for SEP 2 1885, and headed back in time. They saw Indians. "Indians!" shouted a voice. Marty Junior looked out the window. He saw a Delorean. "What?" he thought. Deloreans weren't made 'till 1981! There was only one explanation. "It's Dad!" said Junior. The Indians were approaching them now. Marty Junior did what his dad was doing. MJ and Marlene ended up in a cave.

A bear stole the gas cap and the fuel line, and drank the oil. The bear growled at Marty Junior and Marty Senior , and chased them off of a hill. They both tumbled down the hill, and crashed into a fence. Meanwhile , Marlene left the cave, and headed off to town.

"Mom is that you?" asked Marty Senior. "Grandma is that you?" asked Marty Junior. "Just relax, now. You've been asleep for almost 6 hours. There, there." said the woman. "You're my-our-who are you?" asked both Martys. "The name's McFly. Maggie McFly." said the woman. "McFly?" asked Junior. "Maggie?" asked Marty Senior. "That's Missus McFly, and don't you be forgettin' the Missus!" said Maggie McFly. "And you're safe and sound on the McFly farm-"

"McFly farm?" asked both Martys. "What are your names, young men?" asked Missus McFly. " Uh, Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." said Marty Senior. Marty Senior looked at Junior. "I'm his brother, Calvin." MJ quickly said. "Well, you have bumps on your noggins, Mr. Estwood and Mr. Estwood. Seamus!" said Mrs. McFly. "That's me husband!"

_Meanwhile…_

Marlene asked people where Doc was, describing him to pedestrians. When she finally came to Doc's shop, she knocked, hoping to see him. "Doc, Doc!" she shouted, to make sure he was there. "Aaah!" screamed Doc. "Doc, relax, it's me, Marley!" said Marlene. "I thought I sent you back to the present!" said Doc. "Well, I'm back from the present!" said Marlene.

"But I told you not to- how could you…" Doc started, but then he fainted. Marlene saw another man. He looked like Doc, but he had white hair and brown eyes. "Doctor Emmett Brown?" she asked. "Yeah, that's right. And you're Marty's daughter, Marlene." said the man. "Sorry, Marlene, but I need to go to town!" Marlene walked to the other room. Suzy was laying in a bed. "Marley, it's great to see you! Doc has been suffering from Why-amnesia, where you don't know why you did something, but you try to make up a reason for it." said Suzy. "Did you bring Marty?" "Yes!" said Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty Junior and his dad were sitting at the counter of the Palace Saloon. "Hey, McFly!" shouted a voice. The Martys turned around. The figure who had said that was a man dressed in black. Junior couldn't put his finger on it, but he looked familiar. "McFly, I thought I done told you never to come in here, and I thought your brother was- hey, you ain't Seamus or Martin McFly! You look like them, though! Are you kin to that no-good-gutter-of-trash-of-a-farmer and that dead coward?" The man said.

The comments sounded familiar, as if he'd heard someone say similar words. He saw a familiar evil smirk. "What are your names?" asked the man. "Calvin Eastwood!" shouted Junior. "I'm his brother, Clint!" said Marty. "Clint and Calvin Eastwood? What kinda stupid names are those?" asked the man. "Those people are runts!" shouted another man. "They got pearly-whites! Probably store-bought!" said another.

"Get a load of their feet things. They say Nee-kay. Is that injun writin'?" asked another man. "Bartender, have you seen that blacksmith?" asked the first man. "No, Mr. Tannen." said the bartender. Tannen? thought Junior. It all made sense now. "You're Mad Dog Tannen?" asked Marty Senior. "Nobody calls me Mad Dog! I hate that name!" said Mr. Tannen. "It's Buford! Buford Tannen. Now, dance!"

Tannen pointed his gun at Marty Senior's sneaker. Marty started doing Michael Jackson's Moonwalk, luckily avoiding the bullets. MJ got out of the saloon, since it wasn't his fight. Later, he saw Buford's gang about to hang Marty Senior. He watched in shock.

"Cut him down, Tannen!" shouted Junior. Then, Emmett Brown made the scene. He started arguing with Tannen, but again MJ ran off, since it wasn't his fight. MJ saw Tannen leave, and he burst out of his hiding place. "Marty!" announced Emmett. "I told you not to come get me!" "I know, Doc." said Marty Senior. "Hey, Dad-Marty-you with the weird clothes!" shouted MJ.

"What is it, Calvin?" asked Marty Senior."My name is not Calvin! I'm your future son, Marty Junior!" said Marty Junior. Then, Doc ran up to MJ, just as Emmett lured Marty into another conversation. "We must let them have this conversation or else my existence might be endangered!" said Doc.

"Oh, uh, Doc?" asked Junior. "Yes?" asked Doc. "It's about the Jaguar." said MJ. "What about it?" asked Doc. "The Indians shot the gas tank!" said Junior. "Great Scott!" shouted Doc. His dad heard his exclamation, and he ran over to him.

"What's your problem, son?" asked Emmett. "Our time machine's out ofgas!" said MJ. " So is ours!" said Marty Senior. "But we have Mr. Fusion!" "Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and flux capacitors, but gas _is _the main power source for the cars themselves!" said Emmett. MJ took out his cell phone. "MJ, no! Don't use a cell phone in 1885! If it was to fall into the wrong hands, the results could be CATOSTROPIC!" said Doc.

Doc snatched MJ's phone, and stomped on it, making it useless. "So, Marty, what's that you have there?" asked Emmett, taking an object from Marty Senior's hand. Emmett looked at it. "My tombstone! According to this, I die this Monday! Who is this beloved Clara? I don't know-" Emmett began. "We know who Clara is, she's-" started MJ.

Marlene and Suzy came. "Hi, MJ! Suddenly, I feel a whole lot better!" said Suzy. "Have you considered using horses? Oh, Doc, sorry, but I've been hiding behind the saloon, after following you, and eavesdropping. I brought Suzy along for fun." said Marlene.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day. Doc, Suzy, Marlene, and Junior were sitting on the hood of the Jaguar. It was being pulled by horses. "Ridem cowboy!" shouted Doc. "Verne, this is no time for fun and games! Darn it! It's no use! Only the fastest horse can achieve up to 35 or 40 miles per hour!" said Emmett. He was sitting with Marty on the hood of the Delorean which was also being pulled by horses. They unhitched the horses, and began to talk.

"Well, we know we can't pull it. If only there was a way we could push it up to 88 miles per hour." said Emmett. Then, the train whistle blew. "That's it!" shouted Doc. They arrived at the train station, and talked to the engineer.

"How fast can it go?" asked Doc. "I've gotten it up to 55-" the engineer started. "Is it possible to get it up to 90?" asked Marlene. "Tarnations, girlie, who'd ever be in such a hurry?" asked the engineer. "It's a bet she and I have, that's all." said Emmett. "Theoretically speaking, could it be done?" "Sure, if you got it really hot and weren't haulin' no cars behind you." said the engineer.

"When's the next train ride?" asked Marty Senior. "Monday the seventh, 8:00." said the engineer. Then, they left. The next day, they were looking at a map. "See, here we go around Carson Spur." said Doc. "Then, we cross the bridge across Clayton Ravine, and- that's funny. This map calls Clayton Ravine "Shonash Ravine"-probably an old Indian name for it." said Emmett. They headed to the ravine.

"One problem, Dr. Brown, there is no bridge." said Junior. "Fret not, I have an idea." said Emmett. "Help! help !" shouted a woman. Emmett, Marty, Marlene, and Suzy headed off to rescue the woman, but Doc stayed still, and watched. Emmett caught her on his horse, and looked at her. "Emmett Brown at your service, Miss-" Emmett began. "Clayton. Clara Clayton." said the woman. "I'm glad those snakes scared those horses, otherwise we might never have met." "Look, we gotta go, MJ, Marlene, Suzy." said Doc. "Bye!" said Marty and Emmett to their future children(except Emmett's other two kids) and Suzy.

Doc, Marley, Suzy , and Junior arrived at the workshop. The teens helped Doc make a model. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Emmett and Clara. "Are you guys coming to the town festival?" they asked. "Uh, sure!" said Suzy.

They arrived at the town festival. Emmett and Clara danced. Junior and Suzy joined them. Doc and Marlene helped themselves to pie. Marty Senior saw Mr. Tannen. "Well, lookee what we have here. Hey, little lady. Wanna dance?" he asked. "No, I'm dancing with her." said Emmett. "Emmett, it's fine. I'll dance with him . " said Clara. Mr. Tannen danced with Clara, and then he stopped. He looked at Emmett.

" Brown, I still don't have my 80 dollars. So I guess the only option is… to kill ya. " Buford said. He fired his gun at Emmett. Marlene threw a pie plate at Emmett, and it caused the bullet to go through his hat. Buford looked at Marlene. "What's your name?" Buford asked her. "Uh, Marilyn Monroe." said Marlene. "Miss Monroe, I challenge you to a dual on Monday. Accept?" "Uh, yes." said Marlene.


End file.
